psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
W. Bryan Dockrell
W. Bryan Dockrell (1929–2010) was a Scottish education researcher, with degrees from the University of Manchester, Trinity College Dublin, Edinburgh University and the University of Chicago. He made an important contribution to the development of British Educational Research particularly through his time as Director of the Scottish Council for Research in Education (SCRE) from 1971 to 1986. Prior to his time at SCRE Bryan worked in England, Canada and the USA Career He was *Teaching Fellow, New York University, 1952–1953 *Research Fellow, University of Chicago, 1953–1954 *Teacher Middlesex LEA, 1954–1955 *Educational Psychologist Manchester LEA 1955-1958 *Assistant and then Associate Professor, Educational Psychology, University of Alberta 1958-1967 *Professor Applied Psychology, then Professor and Chairman Department of Special Education Ontario Institute for Studies in Education, University of Toronto, 1967–1971 Following his time at SCRE Bryan was a visiting Professor at the University of Newcastle 1986-1994. Bryan had a range of International activities which included - Pakistan, British Council, Primary Education Project 1979-1984; Brazil 1986; Barbados for the World Bank, secondary education and training project 1988; Sri Lanka, British Council, Post graduate programme in educational management, 1988–1990; UNESCO, Evaluation procedures used to measure the efficiency of Higher Education Systems and Institutions, Consultant on Diagnostic assessment 1988-1990; Jordan, British Council, Examination and reform of assessment project 1997; Nepal, Asia Development Bank/Oversease Development Agency, Consultant on benefit monitoring and evaluation and research 1995-1997. Nepal, UNICEF, Basic and primary education Project, Consultant on assessment 1997- 2000 He published more than 70 books and papers bearing his own name and covering topics ranging from intelligence through the importance of broadening the basis of Assessment to a more-than-illuminating evaluation of sex education in schools*. However, much more important than these, was his role in encouraging and facilitating the work of Broadfoot Dockrell, W. B., Broadfoot, P. M. et al. (1977). Pupils in Profile. Edinburgh: Scottish Council for Research in Education. , Dockrell, J Dockrell, J., & Dockrell, W. B. (1995). An Evaluation of Teaching Fifteen Year Olds about HIV/AIDS. Studies in Educational Evaluation, 21, 43-56., Hamilton Dockrell, W.B. & Hamilton, D. (1980) Rethinking Educational Research. London: Hodder & Saughton; Hamilton, D., Jenkins, D., King, C., MacDonald, B., & Parlett, M. (Eds.). (1977). Beyond the Numbers Game. London: MacMillan Education., Hope Hope, K. (1984). As Others See Us: Schooling and Social Mobility in Scotland and the United States. New York: Cambridge University Press., Parlett See Hamilton, Raven http://www.eyeonsociety.co.uk Raven, J., & Stephenson, J. (Eds.). (2001). Competence in the Learning Society. New York: Peter Lang; Raven, J., & Raven, J. (Eds.). (2008). Uses and Abuses of Intelligence: Studies Advancing Spearman and Raven’s Quest for Non-Arbitrary Metrics. Unionville, New York: Royal Fireworks Press; Edinburgh, Scotland: Competency Motivation Project; Budapest, Hungary: EDGE 2000; Cluj Napoca, Romania: Romanian Psychological Testing Services SRL., Spencer Spencer, E. (1983). Writing Matters Across the Curriculum. Edinburgh: Scottish Council for Research in Education., and many others and, by keeping alive work on Scottish Longitudinal Mental Development Survey (which is now approaching its 80th birthday), the work of Deary and his colleagues. * A list of these publications will be found at References External links Category:Scottish psychologists Category:Scottish educators Category:Education in Scotland Category:1929 births Category:2010 deaths